


Within These Walls

by Kisleth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from a tumblr ask box of pr0n.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within These Walls

Draco gasps as a hand grabs the hair at the nape of his neck and tugs. The pain is exquisite as a hand roams down his torso, tweaking nipples and scratching over abs. He tries to breathe but it get caught in his throat as finally--finally!--he's being gripped in a firm hand that promises singing nerves and a burning fire in his lower extremities. He bucks into that hand as the edge comes and he tips over. "Harry!" He shudders and collapses against his bedroom wall. Alone.


End file.
